superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
As Seen on TV and Can You Spare a Dime? (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"As Seen on TV"'' |- |'Directed by' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Directed by' |Jim Schumann |- |'Written by' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Peter Burns |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Can You Spare a Dime?"'' |- |'Directed by' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Directed by' |Chris Headrick Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt David B. Fain |- |'Animation Director' |Larry Leichliter |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Donna Castricone |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Peter Burns |- |'Writers' |Peter Burns Mr. Lawrence Alex Gordon Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg David B. Fain |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Old Fish, Tall Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Business Fish, New Narrator, Delivery Fish, Mr. Doodle, Fish #1, Short Fish |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Tomato, Fish #2, Commercial Announcer |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Sara Paxton' |Kid Fish |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistant' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Sound Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Engineer' |Jim Leber |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Animatic Editor' |Kevin Zelch |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Soonjin Mooney Cynthia Tello |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Richard D. Ziehler-Martin |- |'Digital BG Supervisor' |Andrew Brandou |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |David Wigforss |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylists' |Dene Ann Heming Meg Hanna |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinator' |Megan Brown |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timer' |Larry Leichliter |- |'Final Checkers' |Karen Shaffer Gary Hall |- |'Cast of "As Seen on TV" Live Action Sequences' |- |'Puppeteers' |Cameron Baity Timothy J. Borquez Keith Lowry Shannon Scott Lowry John Ramsay Cesar Romero Jonathan Silsby Rebecca Stillman Seamus Walsh |- |'Post Production Director' |Heather Adams |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Eric Weyenberg Wendi McNesse |- |'Assistant Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Matt Brown Mishelle Smith Shawn Trask Justin Smith |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Keith Dickens Gabriel Rosas |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity |- |'Foley Mixer' |Brad Brock |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Holderer Roy Braverman Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"The Striped Sweater Song"' |Lyrics by Jay Lender Composed by Eban Schletter |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Kip Gibson Barry Cohen Dan Aguilar Lynn Hobson |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Fish Films Footage World |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Nicholas Alan Homer Cillero Hazel Drymon Bilki Feick Clay Hillenburg Karen Hillenburg Stephen Hillenburg Nick Jennings Billy Nichols Alan Smart |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries Brian A. Miller Alan Smart |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits